Question: Daniel starts counting at 36, and he counts by fives. If 36 is the 1st number that Daniel counts. what is the 10th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $36$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + 5 \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 36 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 46\end{align*}$ What is the 10th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + (9\times5) \\ &= 36 + 45 \\ &= 81\end{align*}$